


Teenage Dirt Bag-Baby

by SelinaShadow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - Fandom, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaShadow/pseuds/SelinaShadow
Summary: A Highschool AU.Carmilla lives, breathes and eats music. When shes struggling to find a muse for her art she happens to meet a young blonde named Laura.Lauras struggling to stay afloat in her new life, maybe she just needs to sit back and hear the music every now and then.How will these two puzzle pieces fit together? Well, you gotta buckle up creampuff.





	1. Escapism

Carmilla wrote her first song at five years old, sure it was about candy and daisies, but it was her first-ever song and her dad was so proud he took her to the store and bought a frame for it and hung it in his office. It still hangs there to this day. 

That Christmas her father bought her a toy guitar. 

When she turned thirteen, Carmilla wrote what she considered her first actual song. The same year her father bought her a guitar and her mother relented into letting her attend guitar lessons. Her father took her and Will out for ice cream to celebrate.

The song was titled silence, and it was about her parents fighting. 

Carmilla started showing her 12-year-old little brother Will how to play guitar after her fifteenth birthday, it helped them both ignore the sound of yelling and slamming doors coming from downstairs.  
That year she swore never to abandon her little brother, they needed each other.

When Carmilla turned 16 she and her now 13-year-old brother heard the front door slam a little after midnight. The older girl met Will in the hallway and ushered him back into his room while she silently crept her way downstairs.

When she walked into the kitchen she spotted a slumped over figure sitting by the counter and her heart froze in fear. Her father turned to her with tears in his eyes and ushered her towards him. That night he promised here everything was going to change for the better, that he would never leave them. Carmilla tried to will away the guilt at night, but a part of her couldn't deny she was grateful her dad was the one that stayed. 

She wouldn't voice those thoughts in a song until much later in life. 

When Carmilla turned seventeen, her family of three moved to a new city. That's the year the raven-haired beauty fell in love with an older woman named Elle. It's also the same year she got into so much trouble her father didn't know what to do with her after she got arrested for trespassing. 

It wasn't that the young beauty was reckless, she was just impressionable, stupid in love and nieve. Its also the year she got her heart broken after she caught Elle sleeping with some guy from the College football team. Little to say Carmilla was back to her close to perfect behavior after that summer. Even if some of Elle's influences stuck to the young girl, like her taste in rock music, her black attire, and a smoking habit. 

The first day of her senior year brought some changes she was not expecting. First, her father had bought her a car, it was a beat-up little van but it would be perfect to haul her music equipment around town. It also came with the responsibility of hauling Will back and forth from his sports practice. 

Carmilla knew better than to question why her father had suddenly immersed her in responsibility. He wanted to see if he could trust her, depend on her like he hadn’t been able to do last year. The brunette was set on proving to her father that his trust wasn't misplaced. 

The seventeen-year-old knew what she wanted and nothing- nothing at all would get in the way of that.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauras first day of senior year.

When Laura turned five, her parents throw her a huge birthday party in the backyard with all her preschool friends.  
Everything is warm and perfect.

On Laura's thirteenth birthday she wakes up to a hushed conversation coming from the living room. She ignores it in favor of watching some Buffy on her new DVD player. She assumes it's another party and doesn't put much thought into it for the rest of the day.  
No party comes but Laura forgets about the events of that morning until years pass.

Laura's a few months into her fifteens when she finds a letter from the hospital addressed to her mother in the kitchen trashcan. She gets sick into the sink and that's how her parents find her not a moment later, hunched over the sink gripping onto the letter for dear life.

Her mother doesn't make it to Laura's sixteen birthday no matter how hard she tried. Laura is homeschooled that year, unable to look anyone in the face when all she see's is pitty looking back at her.

She's seventeen when she finally feels mentally stable enough to leave the little secure nest her and her father had created for themselves in her mother's absence. Laura is ready to face the world again, make friends and maybe just maybe, start enjoying life before it's taken away again.

Laura found herself excited for her first day of school, it was her senior year after all and she wanted to have fun.

She rushed out of her room, grabbing a pop-tart from the box and a grape soda from the fridge when her Dad came down the stairs.

"Laura, at least try and get something other than sugar into that body. Athletes require more than just glucose in their system." he chides before taking the grape soda from his daughter and replacing it with some O.J. and placing some bread inside the toaster for them both.

Laura sighs, "But, I need to go. The bus is gonna get here soon and I don't want to be late for my first day back." she states, biting her lip.

Sherman Hollis notices his daughter's discomfort and sighs, opening his arms wide for a hug. She quickly makes her way into his arms and hides her head in his chest.

"What if they don't even talk to me?" she asks quietly.

Sherman sighs, rubbing his daughters back. "They will, and if they don't it's because they are still hurting. Not because they aren't interested in your friendship. But if they are real friends, they will understand. Give the kids some credit." he mumbles, giving a kiss at the top of her head.

The toast pops out of the machine and Sherman places the pieces on a napkin and smears some butter on it before handing it to Laura who kisses her dad on the cheek and bolts out the door.

He stares after her for a while, hoping the world is kinder to her this time around.  
\-------

Laura makes her way into homeroom, double-checking the number on it before walking into the classroom. The teacher isn’t there yet, she shifts uncountably on her feet until someone behinds them all but yells her name or well, nickname.

“Frosh??!!”

By the time she turns around, she’s already enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by none other than Lafontaine.

The blonde can’t fight the laugh that makes its way past her lips, joy instantly filling her at the greeting of her old friend. “Hey Laf, guess who’s back.” She mumbles, giving little jazz hands.

Laf frowns, “Thanks for the warning jerk.” And punches Laura in the arm playfully.

Laura shrugs, not offering an explication. She just honestly thought no one would care for her return after being a shitty friend and cutting everyone off after her mom passed. Laf motions for the blonde to follow as they make their way to their seats. They sit next to each other just like back in freshmen year.

Laura busies herself by digging into her book bag and finding everything she needs while the short-haired redhead just looks off into space for a moment.

“So… you back for good?” They ask after a beat of silence passes between the old friends.

Laura bites her lip, nodding her head. “I’m back for good.”

Laf sighs, “Great because I couldn’t handle another year of Kirsch asking why no one talked to you and that we should throw a party and invite you.”

Laura feels the wind get knocked out of her, her eyes tear up not having expected Kirsch to even remember who she was. She clears her throat and fights back the stinging in her eyes before speaking.

“I’m s-“ Laura starts but is cut off by the bell signaling the beginning of homeroom.

The Teacher makes his way inside the classroom and Laf just shakes their head. Laura sighs, they are right. Not here. Not now. Especially not like this.

A tall Hispanic man stands in front of the classroom, all smiles, and positive energy. “Greetings Seniors, my name is Mr. Ramos and ill have the pleasure of being your homeroom as well as your Biology teacher.” Some students clap, Laura, assumes he is a well-liked teacher at the school. “Some of you I recognize from years prior,” they nod at Lafontains direction. “and as for the faces I do not,” he meets my gaze with a small nod. “welcome and let’s make the best of our time here, yes? Let’s get started, can someone explain what molecular structure oversees creating a communications system in the brain?”

Laura can’t help but relax a little in her seat, grateful Mr. Ramos didn’t make her introduce herself. She allows herself to look around, some of the faces are somewhat familiar. She wonders if they even remember the small quiet girl that vanished one September and never came back. She knew some of them had seen her around town, but she had no friends, she didn’t know her old friends even cared about her anymore until a moment ago. She’s still not convinced.

She can’t help feeling that this change, coming back to school for her final year… is something she needed to do. She just wishes she knew why.

As they make their way out of the second period a tall muscular guy stops to greet Lafontaine, only to stare at Laura in shock.

Laura grins, “Hey Kirsch.” She states with a little wave.

The smile that erupts across his face is priceless, “Little nerd!” he cheers, picking her up in a bear hug and spinning her around. He sets her down quickly and grins, “Look at you are turning into a hottie while you were gone.” He states giving her his fist for a little bump.

Laura rolls her eyes, “some things never change.” She states meeting his fist with her own if only to see his grin widened even more.

“Dude! Laura’s back! I told you the senior year was going to be rad.” He says to Laf, who nods their agreement.

“What’s going to be rad Kirsch?” Someone asks from behind him.

Laura swallows back a guilty smile when she’s face to face with the green eyes of Danny Lawrence.

The blonde and redhead stare at each other for a long moment before Danny nods “You back?” she asks cautiously narrowing her eyes.

Laura nods with a small smile, “I’m back.”

Danny chews on the blonde’s words for a moment, “Cool.” She states in a clipped tone before turning to Kirsch, “We’re going to be late for the gym.” She states before turning around and walking down the hall not bothering to look if someone is following her.

Kirsch winces a bit “Don’t mind D-Bear, she’s just missed you is all. Shell come around.” He states before giving Laura a quick smile and running down the hall yelling at Danny to wait up.

Laura sighs, leaning against the lockers. “Who would have thought the first day would be so filled with drama.” Laura groans.

Laf chuckles, “Wait until Perry gets a hold of you. You have to sit with us at lunch Frosh.”

Laura chuckles, deciding she could probably put up with her friend’s erratic behavior since they put up with her going MIA on them for two years.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Laura concedes, looking at her schedule before walking down the hall to her next class.

By the time lunch comes around, Laura is a mess of nerves. She heads to the girl’s room and puts some water on her face, trying to focus on something other than her fast-beating heart. Her nerves get the best of her and she stalls a little too long by the door, she takes a deep breath before turning around and walking down the hall set on skipping lunch.

_This wasn’t supposed to be so hard_, she thinks to herself.

_I was supposed to just slink back into school, no one was supposed to notice me._ She thinks. _and then id graduate and that would be that. She wasn’t supposed to have anything to come back to, she didn’t know she had something to come back to._

She makes her way out the building by an open exit door and walks over to the football field. She just wants to be alone for a second, she needs to find a way to breathe. She walks over to the benches and lays down, closing her eyes and facing the sun. She starts counting down from one hundred. She’s on 48 when she hears soft singing coming from somewhere behind her. Laura stands up, her counting forgotten by her new curiosity.

She focuses a moment on everything, the sun beating down on her. The vibrant green of the freshly cut grass. The barely-there breeze drifting through the field. 

It's only once shes tuned into her surroundings that she can refocus on the voice, she's too far away to be able to tell what the voice is saying. But she's almost positive its a girl and it's not coming from behind her but under the bleachers.

She’s just about made it to the bottom of the bleachers when Kirsch runs over to her from god knows where.

“Little nerd! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I thought you were going to have lunch with us. You’re not ditching us…right?” he asks, looking at Laura with his enormous puppy dog eyes.

Laura feels the same guilt from a few minutes ago smack into her.

She’s selfish, she’s always been selfish. And in her selfishness, she’s hurt so many good sweet people that didn’t deserve it. She had to make it right somehow, to make up for the time she all but disappeared on her friends.

She forces a smile on her lips, “Wouldn’t dream of it big guy, I was just taking a look around. Not much has changed since I’ve been gone, has it?” I ask, walking side by side with him towards the main building.

Kirsch laughs, “The school? Nah, the people… that’s well, you’ll see.” He smiles, walking with Laura back to the main building and opening the door for Laura. He ushers her into the lunchroom, giving her a pat on the back for support. Laura forgot just how understanding and comforting Kirsch actually is, she ignored that thought before the guilt settled in.

Most eyes fall on her, some curious, others in recognition. Laura stuffs her hands in her pocket to keep them from shaking as she makes her way behind Kirsch to the table in the back. They still sit at the same table. Laura thinks, unsure if the realization made her sad or happy.

“You guys got room for one more?” Laura asks, trying to sound chipper as she stands there next to an encouraging Kursch who puts his arm around her shoulders.

Laf grins wide, Perry’s eyes widen as she stands to wrap Laura in a bone-crushing hug. “Laura, when did you come back. Laf, did you know about this and didn’t tell me? How are you, do you need something?” she asks all in a rush, never letting go of the smaller girl.

The blonde hugs Perry tightly, “I missed you.” Laura mumbles quietly.

Perry nods her head on my shoulder before letting me go, looking me over once or twice before deciding that the young blonde is too thin and she’s making her cookies tomorrow.

She’s quickly ushered in to a seat, between Kirsch and Perry. Where she tries her best to answer most of their questions with as much honesty as possible. The noise in the stuffy cafeteria and the more so rushed conversations happening at close proximity to her gives Laura a few seconds to look around and appreciates being welcomed back with hesitant but open arms.

She pretends not to notice when Danny doesn’t even look in her direction.

Laura decides she needs to pick her battles and today is not a day for such.


	3. How Soon Is Now

Carmilla made the effort to wake up a little before seven every morning, it gave her enough time to shower, dress, eat and fool around with her electric guitar until Will came down and they had to head to school.

As she made her way downstairs, she could hear the news on the TV and the smell of coffee brewing from the kitchen gave her the feeling of home she had always appreciated.

Her father was sat on the couch, nursing a cup of coffee in his hands while watching the news and going over some papers for work.

"Morning," Carmilla states, walking around to slouch on the loveseat and stared at the TV for a second before biting her lip and looking back at her dad.

"Morning songbird," her father grins, his dark eyes crinkling at the corners. His face was much like Carmilla's, all hard angles and cheekbones. But somehow, they looked softer, kinder. His hair was just as black as Carmilla's but there was a light touch of grey hairs at the sides.

The girl suddenly felt younger than she was, looking at her father. She cleared her throat and pointed at the cup with her chin, "Any coffee left?" she asks.

Her dad nods, "I left about a cups worth in the machine for you. How are classes going?" he asks, trying to sound casual but the question is clear as day.  
are you going to your classes?

The girl feels guilt settle over her for her actions the previous year, she knew she had given her father a harder time than he deserved. 

"Yeah, dad. No more slip-ups, I promise."

"Good, that's good. You don't want to mess up your opportunities for getting into a good university. It's not that I don't want you to have fun I just-"

"want me to think a little more before I act. I know. I am." Carmilla finishes for him, giving a short twitch of her lips.

Her father wipes at his lips and stands, "Good, now I want to show you something." he states before motioning for her to follow him outback.

Carmilla frowns but fallows none the less.

"I was talking to some guys down at the office a week ago and they recommended something that made a lot of sense. Now you know I gave you the van under the condition that you help me with picking and dropping off William to his activities, right?" he asks, turning to look down at his daughter.

She frowns, "Yeah.." she drawls, trying to figure out where her dads going with this.

He smiles, "Well, I was thinking that the best way to keep you from going around getting into trouble was to give you your own space to express yourself. You know I built Will that throwing contraption he wanted to practice with, so I think its only fair that I do the same with you." He smiles, unlatching the padlock for the garage and opening it wide to show his daughter.

Carmilla's jaw drops, inside the two-car garage that used to be covered in dust and tools is now a soundproof room with stands, mics, speakers, amps, beanbag chairs, a few tables, and a crimson rug.

"I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of moving your music equipment from the basement but I was thinking you would be much more comfortable playing out here in your own space. I'm gonna turn the basement into a home movie theatre/sports broadcasting area for William and me to watch the games. That way we all get what we want, I don't want you to feel like I'm undermining your art or expression. I just thought this would be a win, win." he shrugs, rubbing his neck nervously.

Mathew Karnstein was a simple man, he like work and he liked making his kids happy. He enjoyed being able to provide for Carmilla and William. To not only provide but to feed their creativity and give them their own space inside the house they had bought. He was worried for a moment that moving into this city was the wrong move for the family. 

Will was disinterested in sports and Carmilla was getting into trouble almost every weekend. It wasn't until he had received a call at one am that his daughter -who he thought was sleeping in her room- was arrested that he had a stern talking to with her.

He had never seen Carmilla so lost, so...young in a sense. His biggest fear was that she would get into permanent trouble or drugs. He had seen so many people from his youth throw away their lives and he didn't want to see his daughter go through that.

But after that night, where he had yelled and yelled and cried with his daughter that he finally understood. Everything that hadn't made sense so far with Carmilla being so reserved and quiet, all the secrets. It made sense. 

To say he felt like a failure was an understatement. He had tried so hard to give his kids everything to make up for their mother's absence that he never thought that what they needed was him and to share with him. He's just grateful he figured a way to remedy the issue and was finally seeing his little songbird come into herself.

Carmilla feels tears sting her eyes as she launches herself towards her father and buried her head in his neck.

He chuckles, "I'm guessing you liked it?" he asks.

Carmilla pulls back, wiping at her eyes. "You sure make it hard for me to be all broody and misunderstood." she chides smiling.

Her dad laughs, patting her on the back before ruffling her hair. "That's all the reward in the world."

He looks at the watch and clicks his tongue, "I need to get going, I'm going to be home early so don't eat out after school. And it looks like you have work to do." he states, turning to walk back into the house.

Carmilla frowns, "Work to do? this place is perfect." she states looking at her dad.

He smiles to himself before turning around, "You've got a band to build songbird, Washington Square Garden doesn't sell out to just anyone."

Carm smiles, lowering her head to hide the wide grin on her features as she nods and makes her way inside to look at her music studio.

She couldn't believe it. Her dad built a music studio. When did he even build it? Who cares! she had a freaking studio.

Carm looks around, moving mike stands and guitar stands to her liking. She drags the bean bags to another side of the room and looks around thinking what band posters does she want to hang on the walls. Where she's going to set up the band and host auditions.

She was in a state of shock, she was only snapped out of it by Will walking in through the double doors and whistling his approval.

"This is sick." he nods.

Carm smirks, "Thanks."

"So, we going to school? I need to be there a little early, the coach wants a quick meeting with the football team to schedule practices or whatever." Will scuffs his sneaker on the ground, shifting his balance from one leg to the other.

Carm grins, “Sure Willie boy, just let me grab my stuff, ill meet you in the car.” She tells him, turning to look around once more and take a quick picture of the place to show Kirsch and probably the redheaded science nerd that’s always around him.

She locks the doors carefully, making sure every lock and padlock is shut tightly before jogging up the patio steps and into the house through the sliding glass door. She locks this door too and makes her way to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee in a to-go cup, then grabs her backpack from the bottom of the stairs and her keys from the bowl by the door.

She checks herself in the mirror, giving her outfit a once over. She was wearing a black band T with over-washed jeans with rips at the knees and black converse hi-tops. Her hair fell in soft waves and 

she had opted to not wear much makeup today besides some eyeliner and mascara that gave her eyes a dark glow.

She heard a honk and knew Will was getting impatient, she rolled her eyes mumbling “little brothers.” Under her breath.

She locks the front door and walks towards her car, a dented and scratched up black Toyota RAV4.

The car was a symbol more than just a gift, it was the first sign the girl had gotten that her father wasn’t angry for all the events that happened last semester and during the summer. It was the first step in them getting back on normal footing and Carmilla to finally be able to do things on her own again. Away from the watchful eye of her father.

The ride to school was quick, Will jumped out as soon as the car had parked, and he waved to his sister over his shoulder before making his way into the school. Carmilla sighed, leaning back in her seat for a long moment wondering what she would do. 

She decides to fool around with her acoustic, so she opens the trunk and grabs her guitar to be able to sit comfortably in the back and play. 

She starts strumming ‘How Soon Is Now’, playing with a few cords before getting her rhythm. She doesn’t notice when she starts to quietly sing the words to it. She’s so wrapped in her own world she doesn’t notice someone has made their way towards her and is listening to her playing. 

She finishes the song and looks up, almost jumping out of her skin when Kirsch grins wide and claps, but someone else is standing next to him. A short blonde girl is hiding a little bit behind Kirsch and smiling timidly. 

Carmilla tries to fight off the small blush she can feel trying to creep up her neck, fanning herself with her shirt to play it off as the heat getting to her.

“You totally killed it bro,” he grins.

“You play beautifully.” The blonde stated with a small smile. 

Carmilla scratches at the back of her neck, “Thanks.” She murmurs, giving Kirsch a grin. 

She looks around to see that the nearly empty parking lot had filled out and was now bustling with students. She wonders how long she zoned out for. 

“Who’s the cupcake?” she asks, nodding to the blonde.

The girl was wearing a yellow top, white Capri's and some black flats. Her blonde-ish hair was straight, curling at the ends as it shined with the sun. 

Kirsch chuckles, “This is Laura, we’ve studied together since like fifth grade.” He says, pulling her into a side hug. 

Carmilla tries to rack her brain for the name Laura, it sounded something familiar but she couldn't remember when she heard it. The girl, on the other hand, wasn't familiar at all, Carmilla's all but sure she's never seen her before. She would definitely remember seeing a girl that beautiful walking down the halls of around town. 

“Well, isn’t that adorable.” Carmilla husks a little less enthused, she sets her guitar down and hops out the trunk. She’s busy putting the guitar back in its case when she hears Kirsch asking a question. 

“So, are you having lunch with us today?” Kirsch wonders.

Carmilla frowns and is just about to answer that she almost always has lunch with him and his bustling gang of gingers when the girl speaks up.

“I’m not sure, Kirsch.” Laura tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

She notices the dark-haired girl turn around and face the two of them. “Uh, Danny seems pretty unhappy with me being around. I don’t want to mess with whatever you all have going on.” The blonde states. 

Carmilla scoffs, “The ginger giant always has something up her but.” She interjects, dislike coloring her tone. 

Laura turns to face the raven-haired girl, “Excuse me?”

Carmilla fights off a smile, “Lawrence? She’s always in a mood. Mostly about me. So, don’t worry your little head over it. She will just have to endure it.” Carmilla shrugs.

Laura smiles a little, looking over the raven-haired girl. 

“And who must you be?” Laura wonders. 

“I’m Carmilla Karnstein, and your Laura…?” the raven-haired girl smirks, stretching out her hand for Laura to shake. 

“Laura Hollis.” She greets with an eager shake. 

The two girls feel a buzzing kind of nerves as they touch, a little bit of a jolt to their heats. They both ignore it in favor of letting go.

“Carm-sexy and D-bear don’t get along,” Kirsch explains to Laura. 

She frowns, “Why doesn’t she like you?” Laura asks. 

Carmilla closes her trunk and leans against it, shrugging. “I’m not a particular fan of hers either, it’s a mutual dislike based on how annoying we find each other and how incredibly irritating she can be when she’s personally offended by my mere existence.” The brunette shrugs, “I’m not thrilled by her existence either, to its fair.” 

“I see… then I guess I have nothing to worry about then.” Laura grins. 

Carmilla offers her a small wink “If we’re lucky she’ll be so annoyed by us she’ll leave.” 

Laura laughs, shaking her head and Kirsch pouts. 

“But, dudes. That’s totally not the point. I want to hang with all of you guys.” He sulks. 

Carmilla feels a small tug at her heart and pats his shoulder, “There, there, beefcake, you can hang with all of us. Xena just has to get a new hobby.” She amends. 

Kirsch nods and motions for them to follow him while he continues to walk into the school with oblivious to the timid shared look of the two girls behind his back. 

“I haven’t seen you around the school before,” Carmilla states, turning left to fallow Kirsch as he leads them down the hall. 

“I just transferred back,” Laura states, fidgeting with her backpack. 

“Didn’t like your old school?” Carm tries, nodding in greeting towards someone from her music class. 

Laura sighs, “Actually… I was homeschooled since the half of freshman year so, I guess you could say yeah I was tired of my old school setting.” She laughs, grinning a bit at the nice raven-haired girl beside her. 

Carmilla is just about to say something when the first warning bell rings, “Well, hopefully, you find what you’re looking for creampuff.” She shrugs, looking behind her before calling out for the tall bro a few feet away. 

“See you at lunch.” She calls out and he sticks his thumb high in the air before Carmilla turns and walks towards her homeroom. 

She convinces herself that the eyes she feels on her don’t come from the cute blonde.


	4. There's a light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's second day

Laura POV Laura’s second day was spent much like her first. She was beginning to think every day would feel as awkward as the first, but she held hope all the stares and whispers would settle down soon when things would be much faster-paced. 

She was greeted by a few other people that remembered her from elementary and freshman year, a few teachers pulled her aside after class to make sure she understood the material and ask how she was settling in. She was grateful she was. But she couldn’t help but feel like the odd person out in every scenario she found herself in. 

Laura didn’t know how to answer the question in her direction, seeing as it was just the second day and she was still trying to wrap her head around her current situation.

It was too early to set a positive or negative mood over the decision to come back. But so far, she was positive things could only lookup. 

During the study hall she had a meeting with the guidance counselor who was a nice woman. She was thin, brown hair, brown eyes, with a kind face and a bright disposition. 

The guidance counselor, Mrs. De Silva was quick to motion for Laura to come into her office. The office like many of the offices of the school was a mint green, with darker green accents. One wall was covered in a bookshelf, the others were littered with her diplomas, awards and motivational posters.

Laura had to stop herself from snorting at the typical “Hang in there.” Poster with the kitten hanging from a branch.

Laura wasn’t a stranger to counselors or psychologists’ offices; she had visited one too many through the years and honestly as much as she appreciated their concern she just wanted to be left alone to rebuild. She didn’t want to continue digging through the past and trying to figure out what was bothering her all the time, she just wanted to move on and be happy. Or as happy as she could be.

“Are you settling in well?” the woman asked from behind her desk.

Laura looks up from her hands before nodding, “Yeah… mostly, it’s going to take some time to internalize that I’m back here.” She shrugs, giving a small smile.

“Yes, of course. It’s all part of re-integrating with your peers.

Have you made friends so far, any familiar faces?” she asks, smiling reassuringly at the young girl.

Laura smiles to herself, think of Laf, Perry and Kirsch. “Yeah, I’m excited to be around them again.” She says quietly, her smile wavering while her thoughts go to the tall redhead. “Some I can tell are going to take more time than others… if ever to restart the friendship.” She sighs, looking back down at her hands.

“That’s understandable, you have been gone for almost three years. But it's important to keep a positive outlook on. What about new people, have you made any new friends?” the woman asks.

Laura grins a little, her thoughts going back to the raven-haired girl with a beautiful voice. “I- I’m not so sure we can call each other friends so quickly but yes; I’ve met a few new people.” I sigh, scratching at my eyebrow as I shift in my chair.

The woman’s smile is still kind and gentle as they continue their little meeting. After thirty minutes, Laura is making her way out of the office with a slip informing her that her next session was next week.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Laura fumbles to slide the slip into her backpack without wrinkling it. She walks towards her locker, taking out some cash from her wallet and sticking it into her pocket before jamming everything in the too-small locker and closing it.

Looking at her phone she sighed, she still had fifteen minutes left before lunch, so she decided to go to the library to kill some time. Thinking to herself that it's probably better to go in hear than risk someone giving her detention for being out in the halls… she should have asked for a pass.

She pushes through the door and quickly makes a b line towards the fiction section, she remembered how much time she used to spend in here during freshmen year… especially when things had gotten tough at home. She remembers curling up with the whole Harry Potter series in the back corner, where the beanbags were. 

Admittedly, it was one of the things she missed most about freshman year. Sure, she missed her friends and her ‘normal’ life, but she couldn’t deny that this library had always worked as some sort of escape for her.

It was the place she could hide to erase the rest of the world until she was brave enough to face it again. Much like now.

Laura ran her finger along the spines of countless books, just admiring the tittles and the feeling of the books in general. It took her no more than three minutes to find the stack of books she was so familiar with.

She grabbed the half-blood prince off the shelve, and skipped to the page she was on at home.

She had read these books dozens of times but it brought her so much comfort, she could always escape into the books when her mind was all over the place.

Laura moved quietly through the desks and other seniors that were in the library for study hall and made her way to the back. It was a secluded section, next to the water fountain no one knew existed and the emergency exit.

But as Laura round the corner she noticed someone occupying the beanbag she was heading for. She stopped for a moment, unsure of what to do.

But just as she turned to leave the girl alone she heard someone speak up from behind her.

“Laura, right?”

She turns, surprised someone knew her name when she’s met with the dark brown eyes of the goth she had met earlier this morning.

“Carmilla, I didn’t realize it was you sitting here.” Laura laughs, walking forward until she’s in front of the goth and lowers herself into a sitting position on the ground.

“I would hold it against you but since we just met, ill let it slide. Just this once.” Carmilla teases with a smirk.

Laura smiles to herself, relieved. “Seems fair.”

Carmilla hums, looking at the book in my hand. “You here for study hall?” she asks skeptically.

Laura shakes her head with a small chuckle, “No, I had an appointment with…“ she hesitates. “Um, the principal, he just wanted to talk about some medical information that was missing from my file.” She lies, unsure if she should be blatantly speaking about such private matters with a girl she barely knew.

Carmilla nods, “Ah, so you’re just killing time.” She states before looking at her phone for the time.

Laura nods, clearing her throat as the silence settles between them. Carmilla seems unbothered with the lull, choosing to skim over the page she had been reading.

“So, you play guitar?” Laura asks, unable to help herself from asking.

The entire dark allure of the girl before her was too much, she couldn’t deal with pauses of quiet. It mad her head rush with too many ideas or thoughts, it was better for her to just focus on one thing in particular at a time.

Carmilla looks up from her page and nods. Laura’s worried for a second that she’s bothering the other girl, maybe she just wanted to be alone and read in silence.

“Yeah, I’ve played since I was little.” Carmilla offers, noticing the fidgeting girls clear discomfort.

“That’s cool.

What was the song you were singing? It sounded familiar.” Laura wonders, tilting her head to the side.

The goth grins, “It’s ‘How soon is now’ by The Smiths.” She says, shifting to sit more comfortably on her seat while setting down her book down to focus on the girl in front of her.

Laura beams, “I knew it sounded familiar!” the girl laughs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “There is a light that never goes out is my favorite song, I think I played it around the house for like a month straight when I first heard it.” She chuckles.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow, “You like The Smiths?” she asks in disbelief.

Laura takes a turn to smirk at the girl across from her, enjoying a little too much the incredulous look on her face. “Don’t sound so surprised.”

Carmilla has the decency to look a little bashful when the bell rings, she moves to stand up and holds a handout to help Laura up from her spot on the floor.

“I’m just shocked you like the smiths; I’ve never anyone that likes their music, let alone knows who they are.” She explains, shouldering her backpack and placing her book in the box at the end of a shelve to be restocked later.

“What kind of people have you been hanging around?” Laura asks with a laugh.

The goth shifts, averting her haze from those hazel eyes to look down at her shoes.

“All the wrong ones.” The goth chuckles, looking through her bangs at the new girl before they make their way towards the lunchroom.

The two girls continue talking about music as they make their way through the lunch line and finally to the table.

“Metallica is overrated, sue me.” Laura shrugs, grinning at the annoyance that covers Carmilla’s face.

“Are you kidding me? You have to be kidding.” She states in shock, sitting down next to Kursch to stare at the girl.

“I get that their iconic, but I just don’t have the patience to sit with a seven-minute-long song. So maybe it’s a me thing, but I have just never been able to get into them.” Laura elaborates, taking her seat next to Perry.

“It’s a you thing, this is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” Carmilla laughs, shaking her head amusedly as she takes a sip of water.

“Thank gods I’m an individual then.” Laura teases back, satisfied at the smile plastering the goths face.

“What’s happening?” Perry mumbles looking at the two girls who keep bickering and laughing.

“I think our Frosh has found a new friend.” Laff grins, taking a bite of their pizza.

“I didn’t know you two knew each other,” Perry comments, wiping her lips with a napkin.

“Oh, um, we don’t? We met this morning. Kirsch introduced us and I ran into her before lunch.” Laura explains, looking curiously at Perry.

“Yeah, we got to talking about music and this girl thinks Metallica is overrated. I honestly think that time being homeschooled messed with her taste in music.” Carmilla jabs, scoffing playfully.

“Because they are! It’s not my fault public school has served its purpose of herding you into a sheep mentality.” Laura teases back, a glint in her eyes.

“Oh-ho so now I’m a sheep?” Carmilla asks with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

The goth hadn’t felt this light and playful in so long, she was surprised at how well the banter flew between herself and the blonde. She would normally be annoyed at anyone bashing her taste in music but the satisfied smile on Laura’s face was enough to ease her ill feelings and just brush over it with a humorous light.

“Now you’re just nitpicking so I feel bad and backtrack,” Laura calls out, giggling at Carmilla’s surprised look.

“I would never.” Carmilla gasps sarcastically.

“You totally would,” Laff interjects, grinning at the goth.

“You stay out of it science nerd.” Carmilla playfully growls at them.

“Now Carmilla, insults aren’t the product of a clever mind.” They tease, looking at her with faux disapproval.

Carmilla rolls her eyes before flipping them off just as Danny joins the table.

Laura shifts a little, giving Danny a tentative smile that the tall girl ignores in favor or addressing Carmilla with disdain.

“Charming as ever.” She mutters under her breath, sitting at Kursch’s other side.

“No one’s talking to you.” Carmilla sing songs, rolling her eyes before biting into a fry.

Laura tries to bite back a smile as the goth winks at her.

“Must you be so annoying?” Danny growls out, glaring at the shorter girl.

“For you ginger giant. I must.” Carmilla smiles, biting into another fry.

“Why do you two always feel the need to bicker?” Perry asks, smoothing down her napkin on the table.

“Because she’s impossible.” Danny huffs in annoyance.

“Because she starts it.” Carmilla defends, grinning at Laf.

“I started it. What are you, twelve?” Danny asks, looking incredulous.

“And a half.” Carmilla agrees, nodding her head.

That got to Laura, who couldn’t hold back a small laugh. She blushed and bit her lip when green eyes and brown ones looked at her.

“Don’t encourage her,” Danny complains, frowning at Laura.

“That was funny, and you know it.” Laura defends herself, hands up in surrender as she looks down at her half-eaten lunch.

“Yeah D-Bear, it was totally funny.” Kirsch injects, grinning at the tall redhead.

“Whatever.” She grumbles, grabbing her burger and taking an angry bite out of it.

“Anyway, I have an announcement,” Carmilla states, grinning at Laff.

“You figured out a way to convince your dad into letting us rehearse?” Laf asks, looking at Carmilla.

The goth deflates, a look crossing her eyes. “No… I didn’t even get the chance to ask him. But something even better happened.” She shrugs.

“On with it, Karnstein.” Laf urges, leaning on the table to look at the girl across from them.

Just then Carmilla's demeanor changed, her smile turning into a smirk as she all but shakes with excitement. “My dad built me a studio to rehearse in, it's completely insane. Amps, soundproofing, lighting, mics, the works.

We got a genuine rehearsal space.” She gushes.

Laf slams their hands on the table in excitement, “Don’t play with me.” They warn, excitement leaking into their voice.

Carmilla smirk impossibly widens, “You can all come over after school to check it out, it's sick.” The goth shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant but her excitement betrays her.

“You realize what this means right?” Laf asks, grinning as Carmilla nods excitedly chewing on a fry.

“What? Can someone please fill me in?” Kirsch asks confused, looking at Laura’s and Perry’s equally confused faces.

Carm shakes her head, chuckling as she pats his shoulder. “It means-“

“It means, we have a band space! Carm, we need to find a lead vocalist before the battle of the bands in October.” Laff interrupts, pulling out their laptop from their bag, pushing away their lunch to type on the computer.

“That’s awesome Carm-Sexy!” the boy shakes her shoulders in excitement.

The raven-haired girl grins, “Thanks Beefcake. So, how soon do you think it will take to print out some flyers and scatter them around town to hold auditions?” Carmilla asks Laf, trying to peak from her seat at what their friend is working on.

The short-haired ginger looks up from over their laptop, “Working on it. We should have a decent flyer by tonight and we’re going to have to pull out some funds to print them out but I’m calculating we can start holding rehearsals by Friday if we play our cards right.” They prattle about, looking back towards their computer.

Perry perks up at that, “I can run by the printer tomorrow before school and pick them up the next morning, there’s one down the street from my house.” The perky girl offers.

“I’m free Wednesday after school to help post them around town.” Kirsch volunteers with a shrug.

“I can help too if you want,” Laura adds, the excitement running across the table infecting her as well, “Gods know my dad will be thrilled to see me getting out of the house.” She states, shifting in her seat with a little smile.

Carmilla smiles at me, “You’d do that?” she asks.

Laura nods, blushing a bit before replying. “Of course, I need to get back in the swing of things and what a better way than hanging around my friends in the process?” she asks, looking from brown eyes to the exited blue of Lafs.

“You’re all the best.” Laf gushes in gratitude, blushing before lowering their head back down towards their computer.

Kirsch, Perry and Laura share a look of amusement. 

And for the first time in what felt like a long time, Laura started to feel like I was back where I was meant to be. 

Lunch is over quicker than any of them would have liked, the group sharing exited glances as they talk about heading over to Carmilla’s after school. Laura’s silence doesn’t go unnoticed by the goth as she slows her pace to fall back in step next to the quiet girl.

“So, you coming over with us?” she asks, looking at the blonde.

Laura looks up from the floor to stare at Carmilla in shock, “Oh, I didn’t know if I was invited.” The girl admits, biting her lip.

Carmilla scoffs, “I invited the whole table, even Lawrence is coming over.” She emphasizes.

“Oh, um, I got to text my dad but I’d love to go,” Laura says, smiling at the girl.

“Cool, let me know if you need a ride.” Carmilla offers, grinning at the girl before looking down at her phone.

“Will do.” Laura nods, returning the grin.

“So, what’s your next class?” The goth asks, sneaking a peek at Laura’s schedule that she had pulled out during their little chat.

“Um,” Laura looks down at the paper before looking up, “Gym.”

Carmilla grins, “You’re with me, let's go before we’re late. Coach hates it when we’re late.” The girl informs Laura, nodding towards the direction of the gymnasium.

“Lead the way,” Laura says, motioning with her arm.

Carmilla exaggeratedly bows before disengaging from the group without a word and leading Laura in the right direction.

The blonde girl can’t help but feel completely amused as she fallows the eccentric girl in the direction of their next class.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, kudos and comment.  
If you didn't, cool and explain why.  
Trying to fall in love with writing stories again, constructive criticism is accepted but please be gentle.  
Inglish isnt my first language so errors are to be expected.


End file.
